The untold Desire
by Calipso989
Summary: Soul was cool, he always tried to keep that image. Even if that meant hiding his desire for Death the Kid. SoulxKid. Lemon in second chapter, if it is wanted
1. Chapter 1

The Untold Desire

Soul "Eater" Evans was cool. He did everything to keep that image, including not falling prey to desires for the meister Death the Kid. Death was an OCD maniac, duel pistol wielding Shinigami. But Kid liked/loved him none the less. He could never decide if his feelings for the young meister were more than a "just friends" like or a "more than friends" love. If he was ever going to find that out, today was that day. His meister, Maka, was going to be helping Kid's pistols, Liz and Patty study for an upcoming test. HE was too cool to study, and he was doing just fine in school. After Maka left, Soul called Kid to see what he was up to, which as it turned out was making sure his house was still symmetrical in its standing. What was Soul to do? Should he stay home or go out? Should he just masterbate to the thought of Kid, or go and try to seduce him?

After a five second deliberation, Soul decided to go out and try to seduce Kid. He went to his closet and put on his least symmetrical clothes. A pair of split personality jeans, under that a thong with writing on the front that said "surprise inside", a graphic tee with the design on only the left half, two different shoes that matched the opposite pants leg, and mismatched socks, he knew it would drive Kid's OCD off the wall. It would be his excuse to be naked in front of Kid. With his outfit complete, Soul drove his motorcycle to Kid's house.

Upon his arrival, Soul saw Kid standing in front of his house with an odd array of tools, gadgets, and gizmos. He cleared his throat and waited for the yelling. It did not take long. "Soul what the hell are you wearing. Your left shoe matches your right pant leg and vice versa. The socks on your feet do not match. You shirt is unsymmetrical to every degree. You must go home and change if you wish to stay in my presence." As Kid stopped his rant rain began to fall.

Rushing to save his expensive equipment, Kid got completely soaked. Soul could see little dots raised on his chest where his nipples had hardened in the cold rain. He could feel himself get hard. He fallowed Kid upstairs where they would both change into new clothes. At the top of the stairs they turned right and went into Kid's bedroom, and proceeded into the bathroom. Stripping down to their under clothes Kid sees that Soul's under ware is unsymmetrical.

"Soul you are unsymmetrical to the core. And what does that even mean? Surprise inside. How do you live with yourself?"

"It means what it says," Soul says walking towards Kid to plant a kiss on the naked boy's lips.

Kid was shocked, he had no clue Soul felt this way towards him. If he had he would have acted on it himself. Kid had always felt a deep connection to Soul. And his mouth felt wonderful, but why now? Now Kid got what Souls underpants meant, the surprise was…


	2. Chapter 2

…dick. The surprise was Souls dick. He could feel it growing harder, as he could feel his own. Kid brushed his tongue lightly against Souls bottom lip, asking permission for entry. Soul granted his entry and Kids tongue started to explore the moist carven. Kid pulls Soul into the bedroom and onto the bed.

Kissing deeply Kid reaches down to touch Souls upstanding erection. Souls breathe quickened, and he let out a low moan. He was delighted by this and proceeded to run his fingers up and down Souls length, to which effort he got more moaning. Kid lowered his head to the throbbing erection and let his tongue slid into the slit at the top of Souls dick.

Moaning loudly Soul yelled at Kid" Hurry the fuck up and fuck me you mother fucker!" Soul was on the brink of just forcing Kid to blow him, when Kid slide his entire dick into his mouth and started sucking lightly. A wave of pleasure crashed through Soul as Kid swirled his tongue around his member, and pushed past his gag reflex to deep throat him. Reaching down to his own member, Kid stroked it trying to release the tension in his lower abdomen.

Soul reached down and replaced Kids hand with his own and rubbed. Kid groaned as he stuck three fingers in Souls mouth and told him to suck. When Kid felt that they were wet enough he slide them out and slide one up Soul's ass. Soul gasped at the sudden presence in his butt. Kid just smiled and stuck another up his bum. Making scissor movements, Kid stretched until Soul could take a third finger and then made a cylindrical shape with his entire hand and once it was absorbed all the way he changed the shape to a fist and pounded into his prostate. Soul gasped and cried out. Sliding his fist out, Kid quickly replaced it was his hardened member, but not before Soul whined at the loss.

Moving quickly, Kid set a fast pace. He relished in the tightness that was Soul's ass. Soul was crying at the pain in his area, and about the pain of his aching member being neglected. Kid licked his tears away, for they did not ascend at the same speed and it caused unsymetricality. Soul brought his mouth to Kids and kissed with enormous pressure. His tongue licked Kids bottom lip, begging for entry. When it was granted, Soul explored every nook and cranny of Kid's mouth. He could taste the desire in his mouth. Kid's hand wrapped around Soul's member and rubbed the slit. Pre-cum seeped out to cover Kid's hand.

Kid started to hit Soul's prostate with great force, causing him to moan. Kid groaned with effort. The tightness of Soul's ass was amazing, he was clearly a virgin. Kid, on the other hand, was not. He and Doctor Stein had done this before the good doctor went mad and then feel in love with Marie. Even then, Kid was the uke. Now it was his turn to have a submissive play-thing. Kid continued to hit the spot that sent shivers down Soul's spine.

"Kid I can't take it anymore, I have to cum," Soul cried between moans. Soul came all over their chests. That was the last little push that sent Kid over the edge. He released deep inside Soul. Sliding out of Soul's tight ass, Kid lay next to him for a second before getting a washcloth to clean them up.

After Kid cleaned them up, Soul Pulled him close and snuggled against his chest. Breathing in the smell of sex and desire, Soul closed his eyes. He was completely oblivious to the fact that Kid was parting his hair down the middle, which is most uncool. But never the less, Soul had gotten what he wanted and was more than pleased with how it happened.

Kid was parting Souls hair when he released he had been tricked. Soul had meant to wear those clothes, he knew that Kid would make him change. But he did not care, he was happy to find a new lover.

LineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLIneLineLIne

**Author's note**

** I am so sorry I took so long to write the second half. The best half. The first part was more of" Can I get the feel for writing this kind of smut". In the words of Fawdz "That's where the good shit isn't", meaning the first part. **

** I do not own soul eater or its characters. Otherwise there would be more LEMON! I hope no one gets scurry on this website. _**

** Let me know if I should keep writing yaoi for this pairing, or others in Soul Eater of Hetalia. I ONLY DO YAOI. NO YURI. **


End file.
